This invention relates to the field of disposal systems in multi-story buildings to sort out different kinds of disposable items dropped therein and deliver them into separate receptacles for recycling or separate processing.
Examples of prior art disposal systems known to the inventor in this case include those disclosed in the following United States patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,829 discloses a separated waste collection system for a multi-story building having a vertical chute which extends to all floors, discharge openings on each floor, and a turntable positioned below the chute opening at the bottom with five separate receptacles thereon. A control system operable from each floor rotates the turn-table to position a selected receptacle under the chute which has been designated to receive a particular kind of disposable material. A microprocessor controller and interlocks on the access doors prevent conflicts between floors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,988 discloses a refuse recycler which separates and collects specific varieties of trash in exterior trash cans through the use of a plurality of ducts or chutes leading to a corresponding plurality of receiving trash receptacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,927 discloses a garbage collection device for a sink unit which provides for separating different kinds of garbage, below which are several waste containers to receive the different types of sorted out garbage when dropped into the unit after being positioned to direct such sorted out garbage into the desired waste container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,255 discloses a sorting apparatus having three containers to receive three different sorted out items, and deflecting partitions thereabove controlled by an electrical control circuit and controller whereby the partitions are manipulated to direct particular ones of the items deposited in the sorter into particular ones of the three containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,039 discloses a separating device for separating metallic matter from non-metallic matter comprising a movable funnel shaped hopper normally biased to a position for discharge of non-metallic materials into a corresponding opening for such materials and a metal-detecting sensor and operating mechanism that deflects the hopper to discharge any metal items sensed into a different opening or receptacle to receive such metal items.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,795 discloses a method and apparatus for selectively removing and sorting components from a mass of components such as diodes which are spatially suspended in a magnetic field. A magnetic pick up member is then inserted into such mass of components suspended in the magnetic field to withdraw a predetermined number for subsequent testing and sorting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,330 discloses an automatic sorting machine for testing of electrical and electronic components such as diodes, comprising a machine which automatically feeds such components one by one to a testing station, a sensing device at the testing station which delivers an input signal as to characteristics of each component being tested to a distributing mechanism which directs the components having varying characteristics into appropriate receiving bins for such sorted out components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,142 discloses a method and apparatus for distributing an article to one of several receiving locations, particularly carbon resistors used in the telephone industry. The invention includes a grid which can be reciprocated in the directions of the X and Y axis to sort the items into a corresponding group of receptacles in accordance with a measured physical characteristic of the items.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,382,168 discloses an apparatus for sorting granular material according to its moisture content comprising a conveyor for grain travelling at a predetermined speed, means to compress the stream of grain to a desired thickness while leaving it free to spread out laterally on the conveyor belt, electrodes in the path of the stream of grain which are connected in an electric circuit to sensing equipment for distinguishing successive portions of the continuing stream of grain in accordance with variations in the electrical properties of the grain passing between the electrodes due to variations in its moisture content.
The present invention is an improvement over prior art disposal systems for multi-story buildings by providing a separating mechanism for recyclable materials which extends in-line to convey whatever recyclable material is being disposed of from the upstream end of the separating mechanism in the downstream direction to the pre-designated discharge outlet for that particular recyclable material, the door for such discharge outlet opens inwardly of the conveyor path at an angle to intercept the particular recyclable material and direct it out through the pre-designated discharge outlet into a pre-designated receptacle positioned below. Such receptacles can set directly on the floor and are not moved until they have been filled. In some prior art disposal systems for multi-story buildings, the receptacles are mounted on turntables which have to be rotated into position under the high-rise chute for the particular material being disposed of. When the receptacles have to be rotated, there is always the risk they will be jolted out of position so the materials dropped down the chute will miss the intended receptacle. Also as the receptacles become filled they become heavier making it less certain that the rotating mechanism of the turn-table will be able to accurately place each receptacle under the chute to receive what is being dropped down. Such prior art systems also put great strain on the turn-table mechanism resulting in greater wear and risk of premature failure.
The specific embodiment of the present invention which is described and shown in this specification has four separate discharge outlets, a first one for glass, the next downstream for paper, the third downstream for aluminum and the fourth downstream for plastic. Since the separating mechanism in accordance with this invention is in-line, it can be made longer to provide for additional discharge outlets for additional types of disposable material.
This invention also includes an important feature which prevents throw-away garbage as such from being inadvertently conveyed into one of the receptacles intended only for recyclable material. It provides a rotatable spout at the bottom of the high-rise disposal chute which is rotated to discharge into the hopper of a compactor when someone on one of the floors presses the push-button for discharge of garbage. An over-ride control in the operating circuit makes it impossible for a person on a different floor to energize the mechanism which conveys and separates recyclable materials while the circuit for discharge of garbage is energized. It is only after the circuit for discharge of garbage has been opened and de-energized that the mechanism which conveys and separates recyclable materials can be energized. The spout then rotates away from the compactor hopper and into registration with the hopper of a completely different mechanism which conveys and directs recyclable materials through the pre-designated discharge openings and into their corresponding receptacles.
The invention also includes selective disabling circuitry in the control circuit which controls opening and closing of the respective discharge doors for the recyclable glass, paper, aluminum and plastic. When any one of such doors has been signalled to open by a person on one of the floors pressing the push-button switch for the particular kind of recyclable material he is disposing of down the hi-rise chute, none of the other discharge doors can be opened by a person on a different floor pressing the push-button for disposing of a different kind of recyclable material.
Other important features of this invention will become apparent from the detail description which follows and from the accompanying drawings.